The subject application is directed to display means suitably adapted to interface with a plurality of personal electronic devices. In particular, the subject application is directed to an accessible display system, capable of providing input and output functionality to a plurality of mobile handheld and wearable computing devices, such as personal data assistants, cellular telephones, laptops, and the like.
In recent years, computers have become much more powerful and the subsystems which support them such as hard drives, main CPU's, power supplies, batteries, video cards, modems, and the like, have gotten much smaller allowing the possibility of handheld/wearable products. However, a full featured wearable/handheld computer in the hands of a user results in at least two significant problems. The first such problem is the lack of adequate input devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, number pad, and the like. Typically, an add-on keyboard must be carried by the user to enable faster and easier input. A second, and more apparent problem, is the limited size of the viewing screen inherent in portable handheld devices.